The Past In The Present
by littleboots1996
Summary: Zoe is clinical lead and has two weeks to prove to Guy that she can run the department properly before he hires someone else to do so. In order to help herself she hires some new staff which sees the return of some old faces...
1. Two Weeks

Chapter 1 – Two weeks

 _Monday_

Zoe was sitting in front of Guy Self upstairs in his office. "I don't need someone to mother me in this job, I've been doing just fine since Mr Jordan left-" "That's the problem though… fine isn't good enough." Zoe ran her hand through her hair, stressed with what was being proposed. "It's not someone checking up on you, I think if the clinical lead role was shared then it would be of a higher standard. We can't have anything else go wrong in the department Zoe..."

It had been a difficult few months for Zoe. She had been clinical lead for almost 5 years now, and was handling it pretty well. After the car accident they had lost several members of staff from the department. Jeff was still unconscious in hospital, Ash and Lily had left the department to take some time to recover and everyone was struggling to move past it.

Zoe had been with Max for almost a year now and everything was good between them. Nobody knew about their relationship because Zoe knew she would face problems with being the clinical lead and dating another member of staff.

"Look Guy, give me two weeks and I will turn this department around. If by the end of the two weeks you still feel I'm not doing this job well enough then you can bring someone in." Before Zoe had come into the office she knew what was going to be said to her, but she planned on just accepting it and leaving quietly. She watched Guy pace back and forth in front of her considering his options. "Okay, two weeks and then I'm hiring someone new." Zoe nodded and thanked Guy before leaving his office. What had she just agreed to?

The first thing Zoe needed to do was sort out the staffing issues within the department. They were short on nurses and consultants, as well as not having enough porters to operate efficiently. Tess and Rita were working together to try and solve the nursing problem, but they needed to hire at least two more members of staff. As for consultants they were looking for a new doctor, but with Ash now gone too they needed to find two consultants to fill the positions. 'One thing at a time' she thought to herself… First she needed to brief everyone in the staffroom before the shift began.

Wandering out of her office she saw Dylan and Rita stood together laughing and talking by the nurses' station. They had been together for a few months now and Zoe couldn't have been happier for her friends. Dylan noticed Zoe come out of the office and signalled for the nurses to begin going into the staffroom. Max and Lofty walked in joking as Cal slowly walked in behind them with a black eye. "Whose girlfriend did you get with this time then?" Cal just smirked sarcastically and sat down with a glass of water and paracetemol. Max walked in and looked at Zoe before smiling and winking at her as he went towards the back with Robyn and Lofty.

"Okay so as everyone knows we've been really busy and coping with less members of staff than we need. I want to assure you all that in the next two weeks there will be new staff beginning and this department will turn back around." Zoe hoped what she was saying was believable to everyone else, as she was having a hard enough time believing herself. "Thank you, you're free to go… Tess can I have a quick word please?" The pair walked out of the staffroom and along towards Zoe's office. "Big Mac has decided to continue training as a healthcare assistant so we need to look at who's going to replace him and train any new porters." Zoe opened her office door and went in with Tess. "Who would you say should do that?" Tess sat down opposite Zoe and looked at all the paperwork spread across her desk. "Well it makes sense for Max to take control. He's the most experienced here and when he works, does a pretty good job of it." Zoe smiled thinking about how true that was, she would have suggested him anyway but didn't want it to appear like he got it through them sleeping together.

Zoe had spent the whole afternoon in her office sorting through piles of paperwork and applications. She had completely emptied the filing cabinets and reordered everything so she knew exactly where it all was. "Knock knock, is it okay if I come in?" Zoe looked up to see Rita stood leaning against the open door. "That's pretty impressive…" Zoe smiled and felt like she had finally accomplished something with cleaning the office. "Is everything alright Rita?" "Yeah, I was just wandering if you needed any help with things in here? You've been in here all afternoon and thought you may like some company." Zoe closed the cabinet behind her and turned to face her friend. "Thanks that would be good, sooo how's things with Dylan?"

The pair continued talking while sorting through the rest of the paperwork until there was nothing left to sort. Zoe sat down at her desk with Rita opposite her and picked up the folder with the applicants details in for the nursing positions. "While you're here I guess we should look through some of these together." Zoe took out the applications and handed half to Rita, beginning to read her own ones. "Jesus…" Zoe put down all the pieces of paper except one which she was glued to. "What… What is it Zoe?" When Zoe looked up she smiled and handed the piece of paper to Rita "An ex colleague, who I think may be worth an interview." Rita took the paper and nodded before they continued searching through the rest. The two women couldn't really find anyone else from the applicant's which stood out to them so they agreed to arrange a meeting with the one person they found who fitted what they needed.

It was nearing the end of the shift when Max was sitting on the wall outside the hospital. Zoe strolled outside taking a deep breath, feeling relief wash over her after getting outside the hospital. "Hey, I've barely seen you all day Zo- Dr Hanna… Everything okay?" She smiled and wandered over to Max who stood up to face her. Zoe wandered straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Max at first confused, put his arms around her too. Zoe moved backwards "Everything is fine. It's just these next two weeks are going to be really tough and I want you to know that no matter what I say or how I act, I really do care about you Max…" He smile and took her hands looking at her "I know." He quickly pulled his hands away when Dylan and Rita rounded the corner which made Zoe laugh. "Hey Zoe we're heading for a drink, fancy joining us?" Zoe looked up and turned back to Max "You coming too?" Max nodded and smiled as the 4 of them wandered over to where the team spent most their free time together.


	2. New chapter, old characters (part 1)

Chapter 2 – New chapter, old characters… (part 1)

 _Tuesday_

Zoe was lying awake in bed when her alarm began to go off. She huffed and rolled onto her side to see Max still lying asleep. She leant over him to grab her phone and stopped the alarm before putting her head back down on Max's bare chest. "Come on, we have to get up or we're going to be late again and I cannot cope with Guy on my back again…" she said tapping Max's chest.

"Do we have to? I'm comfy here and I'm sure you are too." He put his arms around Zoe's waist and held her tightly. "Yes I am, but I've got to get in this morning and make some calls about new consultants." Max let Zoe get up so she could shower while he went and made them both a coffee.

Once Zoe was changed she walked downstairs in her heels and figure hugging dress to take the coffee from Max. "I figured you take so long to get ready that I should probably put it into this cup so you could take it with you." Zoe smiled sarcastically before kissing Max. Zoe had her arms around Max's neck and his fell naturally to her waist, pushing her against the counter. Zoe leant back smiling "Okay, we really have to get to work now-" "You're no fun at all." Zoe laughed as she picked her bag up and keys up heading for the door.

They were in early so Zoe drove Max straight into work. "Isn't this a bit risky? You know people seeing us and all…" Zoe just looked forward out of the window before she felt Max's hand on her thigh. "Hey you alright?" Zoe nodded "Max, I don't care much anymore… I want to be with you." Zoe didn't need to look up to see the smile on Max's face due to those words. "But can we wait a few weeks to properly come out with this, I just need to focus on work for a bit until Guy's ready to accept I can do this job." Max leant forward and kissed Zoe before they both got out of the car. "For what it's worth, I think you can do this job…" Max let Zoe walk ahead of him, "And you can pull off a killer dress while doing it." Zoe turned around to see Max watching her and smiling as she bumped into Charlie. "Sorry! I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Charlie smiled "I'm fine Zoe, I can see your attention was on other things…" Max walked past laughing as Zoe stood rolling her eyes. Let the fun begin she thought.

Zoe went into the staffroom and bumped into Connie. "Hey, everything okay?" Over the past year, Zoe and Connie had grown closer and were finally getting along. "Sorry, yes. Grace is home again, I'm just tired." Zoe smiled and rested an arm on her friends back "That's good news! I'm a phone call away if you ever need someone to look after Grace for a bit." Connie smiled and nodded "Thank you Zoe, anyway what's this about you and Max anyway? I saw you two arriving together this morning… I thought you weren't seeing him anymore?" Zoe smiled and noticed him standing at the nurses' station through the window. "Well, for some reason I couldn't be without him-" "That's a feeling I know too well. Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I had another chance with Grace's father, actually showed him I cared." Zoe smiled at Connie as they wandered out of the room, "who knows, maybe one day you will."

It was nearing 12 o'clock and Zoe was due to meet someone in reception for an interview. As soon as that was over, she planned on making some calls about consultants coming into the department as soon as they could. She had settled on a few to meet with and then go from there. Guy had provided her with some previous staff details too, and she had decided she would use one of them. Zoe was so wrapped up in thoughts she almost missed the knocking on her door. "Dr Hanna… Someone for you in reception." She got up and walked out with Noel to meet her new nurse.

The ED had been quiet all morning and running considerably well in comparison to other weeks. "So what do you think has made Zoe go all commander on us? I mean it's good, but she's a woman on a mission!" Tess laughed at Ethan's mild description of their clinical lead before answering. "Guy's been putting pressure on the department and she wants to prove it's better than they say it is. You won't hear me complaining if we finally get more staff!"

Back in reception Zoe noticed who she was looking for. "Excuse me… This is Dr-" "Hanna… I do know, thank you Noel. It's been a long time Dr Hanna, were you going to ever call?" Zoe smiled as she wandered over and hugged her old colleague. "You could have always phoned me! It's good to see you, how is everyone?" They walked towards Zoe's office and went inside. Charlie noticed them and turned to Rita "Is that Zoe with-" "Yup, he's being 'interviewed' for a nursing position… He's basically got it in the bag but protocol and all."

Zoe was filling out some paperwork with the new member of staff when Tess knocked on the office door. "RTC estimated 10 minutes, we're going to need everyone we can get for this one." Zoe nodded and finished signing the contract "Okay I'll be right out." Zoe turned around as the other man got up to leave. "Catch-" she through some scrubs towards the new nurse "No time like the present… If you're ready that it is." He smiled a warm smile before nodding "Course I am, always ready." Tess smiled "It's good to see you again-" "Good to be back Tess… I'll be out in a minute!"

The trauma was dealt with quickly by all the staff and everything settled back down. Many staff had had a quick encounter with the new nurse, many of them already knowing each other. Zoe felt as though she should make an official announcement to everyone though. "Can I get everyone's attention quickly…" Everybody went quiet and gathered around the desks knowing what she was going to say already. "I know a lot of you have already met him today, and many of us have the pleasure of knowing him before today but I just wanted to introduce you properly. This is Jay Faldren and he's a new nurse here…"


	3. New chapter, old characters (part 2)

Chapter 3 – New chapter, old characters… (part 2)

 _Tuesday afternoon_

The department had gone quiet again and Zoe was coming out of cubicles. "Okay can we run some bloods, and rush the results from those. Thanks Charlie." She wandered over to the nurses' station and saw Jay laughing with the other nurses, you'd never think they had been apart for all these years.

Zoe decided to move onto the next step of speaking to Max about his job. They had 2 new porters due to start next week, arranged by another department in the hospital and so she needed to tell Max he was 'in charge' of them. "Tess if you see Max can you tell him I want to see him please." She smiled and wandered into her office, leaving the door open and sitting down.

Zoe had made a small checklist of things she had to do in these next two weeks; sort nursing staff, arrange for porters to be trained, speak to Max, call possible consultants. She added a few more things as she heard someone approach the doorway. "Tess said you wanted to see me?" "Yeah I did, close the door." Max walked in as Zoe sat back in her chair making Max worry about what this was. "As you know Big Mac has decided on yet another career change, and so we need someone to take his place. I've spoken to Tess and we both agree that you're the most experienced so should take it. Max you're good at your job, nobody can say you're not and I think you can do it. You'd have to train the new guys next week and begin sorting rota's for them." Max looked at Zoe not quite believing her.

She smiled at Max waiting for him to answer. "That sounds amazing Zoe, but do you really think it should be me?" She stood up and walked around to the front of her desk leaning on in front of Max. "If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have asked you." Max stood up and smiled "So I'm getting a promotion-" "Well not really, I wouldn't say it's a 'promotion'-" "Do not take this moment from me!" Zoe laughed before looking back up at Max "You need to take it seriously though, and if you're struggling with anything then tell me… Please I'll help with whatever you need, well try anyway." Max put his hands on Zoe's hips and nodded "Course… does this mean I have a reason to need to spend extra time with the clinical lead?" Zoe shook her head laughing as Max moved forward and kissed her.

Zoe had tried phoning one of the consultant applicants, and had no luck with them. Zoe decided she couldn't be bothered with Guy's protocol anymore and phoned the one person she knew would be here in a heartbeat. No answer. Zoe rolled her eyes and left a message "Hey it's Zoe Hanna. I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I need a favour. Call me when you can." She hung up and saw she had a text from Max. _Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes, my office – which I can actually call it now._ Zoe smiled and went to find Dylan.

"Everything okay out here?" Rita and Tess nodded before Dylan walked over "Ah just the man I wanted to see. I'm going for lunch, you okay to handle things here for a bit?" Dylan nodded before looking up "Going to meet the student again? What's his name…" Zoe turned and walked away laughing "Wouldn't you like to know!" She laughed when she realised Tess, Rita and Charlie had all begun paying attention to the pair. "Oh come on, it has been obvious for weeks now." Charlie looked at Rita and Tess who were still a little dumb struck but deep down they had all noticed it.

Zoe wandered up to Max's cupboard and knocked before heading inside. "Just because you think you have a little bit more 'power' as you called it, does not mean this constitutes an office Max." She looked at him sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the table. "Means I can do this though-" he said pointing to his feet, "Oh yeah like you didn't before." Max watched as Zoe sat next to him and smiled. "You're amazing you know that right" Zoe shook it off before looking up to Max who was deadly serious "Zoe, you're so beautiful and I would never give you up for anything." He continued looking at Zoe who thought about saying something but moved forward and kissed him instead. Max pushed Zoe back on the sofa and leant over her, kissing her and getting more passionate with every kiss.

Almost 40 minutes later Zoe was walking back down into the emergency department to the same people she left at the nurses' station looking at her. Rita raised her eyebrows before speaking "Nice lunch?" Zoe continued walking towards her office, trying not to smile "Yes thanks, done any work while I was gone or just gossip?" She turned around to face them again as she leant on the handle to her office to open the door. Things were good right now and she was relaxed again.

As she got into her office her phone began to ring, noticing the ID she answered it immediately. "Hello Zoe Hanna…" She sat down at her desk reading through her emails and noticed one from Guy Self. She opened it to see another consultant's details attached. Sam Strachan… She recognised that name from being upstairs some years ago, he seems a pretty good fit for the role. There was an email address for him so Zoe decided to send him an email about becoming a permanent consultant here. "So that favour I needed, is about the hospital… I know you left here for various reasons, but I could do with the help right now."

Zoe was on the phone for ages speaking about the situation in the hospital and couldn't believe she had managed to talk her old friend into coming back. "So you'll do it?" Zoe heard a knock on her door as she noticed Rita and Dylan walk in. "I owe you… Monday next week? That is amazing, I guess I'll see you then." She put the phone down and looked at the two members of staff in front of her. "What now?" Dylan shrugged and looked at Rita who did a Zoe and rolled her eyes. "Are you and Max having casual sex in the hospital or is this a regular thing?" Zoe nearly choked on her drink and Dylan looked shocked at the wording Rita had chosen. "Maybe not how I'd have said it-" "Well you stood there saying nothing, someone had to."

Zoe had recovered from the shock and decided not to lie anymore. "Just don't say anything yet, we're going to say something next week I've just got to focus here right now." Rita and Dylan both nodded and asked Zoe if she was going for a drink. "I think I'm having a quiet night tonight-" "So are we having round 2 or actually having dinner toni- I did not realise you were not alone. I'm gonna go wait outside." Max turned on his heels and left the office for the staff car park, leaving the other three laughing at Max's embarrassment. "I'll see you both Thursday, I've got the day off tomorrow… Any problems call me." Zoe left the others and headed to her car and saw Max leaning against the wall smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be her quiet night after all.


	4. Mistaken Identities

**Kind of a filler the first part as I wanted to have a bit about the couples before going back to bringing in other characters. Hope you're enjoying this, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4 – Mistaken identity

 _Wednesday_

Zoe and Max both had the day off and planned on doing nothing all day. Max was awake and watching Zoe sleep; he thought she was beautiful normally but she looked so calm and peaceful sleeping. He moved a strand of hair from her face as she opened her eyes. "So then Dr Hanna, what would we be doing today because I know what I could do all day." Zoe smiled as she felt Max's arms go around her back and pull her on top him. "You Mr Walker are a bad influence on me-" "Yeah right, I forgot you were the angel." Zoe leant forward and kissed Max who deepened it.

Rita was already up and walking around the bedroom trying to find her work top. She was trying to be quiet and not wake Dylan but didn't notice the box on the floor and tripped over. Rita was sitting on the floor in her underwear when Dylan sat up and looked at her "I'd ask what you were doing but I think I know the response based on the noise you made." He got up and offered her a hand up, also handing her, her top realising that's what she was probably looking for. "Not that I don't like the sight I'm seeing, but I assume it's what you wanted." Dylan smiled as Rita leant up to kiss him.

 _Thursday_

Zoe was waiting outside the hospital for a Mr Strachan to arrive. She was showing him around this morning as he was due to start working this afternoon. It had been a quick arrangement as Zoe knew the department needed another consultant before the arrival of another on Monday. "Zoe Hanna?" She turned around to see a tall and handsome man standing in front of her. He had dark hair and a nice tan. "Yes, Sam Strachan? It's good to meet you. I guess you know the hospital a bit already but I'll show you round and introduce you to everybody."

A few hours later and Sam had been introduced to everyone and was already helping in cubicles. Zoe was stood watching him from the nurses' station, interested at how well he dealt with things. He wandered over to where she was stood and smiled. "Have you been watching me this whole time? Am I under watch-" "Oh no, I was just fascinated at how you dealt with that… You've never been in emergency medicine before?" He smiled and signed the patient's paperwork. "When I was in America I did a little bit but it wasn't for long… My daughter came to stay with me and I gave up the job to care for her. She's back with her mum now though and lives with her around this area. I wanted to be closer to her and figured, why not come back to the hospital." Zoe nodded and walked with Sam into the staffroom continuing their conversation.

Connie was due to go to work in a couple of hours but she had Grace off school as she was not feeling well. "Zoe, look I don't think I'm going to get into work this afternoon. Grace is ill and I don't want to leave her..." Zoe knew she couldn't expect Connie to leave her daughter alone, especially when she had only just come home again. "Don't worry about it, we have a new consultant starting today anyway. You'll have to meet them properly when you're next in but they're pretty impressive so far!" Connie smiled "Don't forget you're a taken woman now… Okay speak to you soon, thank you Zoe." Connie sat back down with Grace unaware of the man she was soon to be working with again.

Sam had been running around the department all day impressing everybody. He had spoken to several members of staff and nobody had mentioned that Connie worked there… yet. "So Dr Strachan-" "Call me Sam, really." Tess nodded "Sam, has Zoe introduced you to the other consultants yet?" He shook his head "I've met them briefly today and I'm sure that I'll be alright." Tess smiled "It's no trouble to introduce you properly." They wandered over to Charlie, Rita and Dylan. "Dr Keogh, this is Sam Strachan the new consultant here." Dylan shook hands with Sam and Charlie stood looking confused. He recognised the man but why? He knew that he had worked here before but what was so important about him?

Tess was still talking to Sam and Charlie had begun walking with them. "Oh there's also Mrs Beauchamp, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough. Be careful around her, brilliant doctor, sometimes a little frosty." Sam froze when they got to the nurses' station not realising she still worked here. "Everything okay?" Tess asked and that's when Charlie began realising who he was. "Yes I'm fine… I know Connie Beauchamp- I worked with her upstairs." Tess nodded and looked at Charlie "You okay there, catching flies?" Charlie came out of his daydream, but didn't take his eyes from Sam. This was going to be interesting, he assumed Connie didn't know he was back as she hadn't mentioned it to him.

It was the end of the shift and everyone had begun making their way home. Sam was leaving the hospital when Zoe called after him. "Hey, I was just wondering how your first day was." Sam smiled "Good thank you, Tess was very good at making me feel welcomed here and introducing me. I look forward to working here, thank you Dr Hanna." Zoe smiled and said goodnight to the young consultant before turning round to see Charlie waiting by her office.

"Everything okay Charlie?" "I need to speak to you in your office about something." Zoe looked worried and walked in with Charlie shutting the door behind them. "Have you told Connie about him yet?" She nodded "I spoke to her earlier and told her we had a new consultant in-" "No specifically his name?" Zoe was confused why Charlie was so worried about Sam. There didn't seem to be anything wrong, in fact it seemed the opposite. He had experience, had worked at the hospital before and been living in America practicing medicine too, why would Connie have any issues… Then she finally pieced things together. "Is he? Have I really gone and hired Grace's father?" Charlie had his hand on his head pacing around the office. "Yes, I think you have. She needs to know from one of us, before she arrives and sees him here."


	5. Old acquaintances

Chapter 5 – Old acquaintances

 _Monday_

It had been a quiet weekend for everyone in the ED. Dylan and Rita had gone away for the weekend with each other, and were coming back to work. "It was so nice to have some time away, but I must admit I missed the place." Rita smiled as they walked back through reception with one another into the staffroom.

Zoe had been working all weekend, as had Max but they had spent the evenings together. They'd agreed to tell everyone about them this week and so were ready to just be with each other all the time. After all they'd been dating a year and didn't want to be secret about it anymore. Neither her or Charlie had spoken to Connie yet, but she was planning on doing it as soon as she arrived this morning.

Connie had ended up taking the whole weekend off to look after Grace and make sure she was well enough to go back to school this week. She was walking into the department when she overheard Noel talking to Tess. "Sam seems like an alright guy, we should invite him out with us all Friday night." Tess nodded as Connie continued to walk towards Zoe's office. She thought nothing of the name, just thinking it was the new consultant without considering who it really could be.

Sam was walking to work when he saw a flash silver car drive past him. He could have sworn he recognised the woman inside but forgot about it when he noticed Max, Robyn and Lofty walking in front of him. "What are you lot gossiping about then?" Sam caught up to them and began discussing Max's love life with them. He hadn't been in the hospital long but already, he felt part of their team. "Max has never been this happy and out of the house so often, so he's definitely got a woman." Robyn was pushing Max trying to get him to talk while Lofty spoke to Sam.

They walked into the car park as Zoe drove past them and parked up. "Dr Hanna have you got any idea who Max's new girlfriend is! He won't say anything to us-" "Because I like my private life-" "Max you brag about how good she is in bed all the time." Cal had overheard them talking from by the wall and offered his share in the conversation. Zoe was looking at Max who was avoiding eye contact with her, knowing exactly what she would say to him. Sam noticed the pair being awkward after the statement and began to put pieces together. "She is pretty good though… You'll meet her this week-" "Oh yeah, fantasy woman becomes a reality? When?" Cal stood facing Max waiting for him to answer. "Friday night, in the pub after work." Zoe smiled and walked alongside the others into the department. "You're welcome to come too Sam." "Of course wouldn't miss it." He said smiling, making Zoe understand that he had noticed something the others hadn't.

Sam had disappeared into the staffroom with Lofty, Robyn and Max while Zoe went to her office. She had asked Connie to meet her first thing as she wanted to explain things to her. Charlie was working in cubicles with Jay when a patient they both recognised was bought in by Dixie and Iain. "Charlie this is-" "Ruth?! What's happened, why didn't you call me?" Jay went straight to her side and walked her through to resus. She was on a bed being wheeled through the ED while Dixie read out stats to Charlie. "I'm fine Jay, honestly… I was just out running and decided to fall down a ditch. I'm pretty sure I've broken it." Ruth laughed as Jay smiled thinking about his fiancée falling down a hole. "Smart move Winters… Guess we'll sort it out then hey."

Connie walked into the ED and straight into hers and Zoe's office. She had been given a desk in there so that she could help Zoe with some of the paperwork of being clinical lead. She smiled at Zoe and put her bags down by her desk. "So what was so urgent I needed to come in-" They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Sam walked in. Just what Zoe didn't want to happen.

Connie froze looking towards the door. "Sorry I saw Mrs Beauchamp come in and figured I should probably explain myself to her." Zoe looked towards her friend who was still frozen, but quickly changed to face her desk again and moved things about. "I'll give you two a few minutes. Connie, I'm outside if you need anything." Zoe put a hand on her arm and Connie looked up to see Zoe mouth two words "I'm sorry." Connie smiled shaking her head and let her friend leave.

"What are you doing here Sam?" He stayed near the door just watching Connie. He didn't know where to start, or how for that matter. "If I said I'm here to work, I wouldn't be lying. I'm one of the new consultants here… I didn't want Dr Hanna to have to tell you that, thought it would be better if I did it." Connie picked up a photo from her desk of Grace and looked at it smiling before she turned back to Sam. "Why are you really here Sam?" He stepped forwards from the door. "In all honesty I didn't know you worked here still… I hoped you did, but didn't know for sure until someone told me the other day." He moved closer to Connie and took her hand "I missed you Con, you might not believe me but I did- do." She pulled away and stepped back from Sam. "You left for America, not the other way round… Anyway I've got things to get on with-" "Don't shut me out again Connie. I want to be a Dad for Grace, and I want to be someone to you too. I still love you, and leaving you behind was the worst choice I've ever made. Tell me you don't feel the same and I'll never mention it again."

She couldn't do it, it wasn't that easy. "You broke my heart when you left Sam. It took me ages to move on and I finally have… I can't just open myself back up to you again, not after all that-" "It would be different, I'd be there for you." Connie could feel the tears in her eyes and knew she couldn't hold them back. "Sam I can't forget the past 10 years… I love you, but this will never work with us because I could never forgive you or trust you again. Please, just don't make this any harder than it is." She brushed past him and he held her wrist making her look back at him. He knew her too well and pulled her into him, wrapping her arms around him. "Whether you forgive me or not, I know you and know you're not okay with me being here." Connie began to cry and Sam just comforted her until she was ready to go.

Connie avoided Sam most the day and nobody noticed, other than Zoe and Charlie who understood what was going on. Zoe was sitting with Ruth in a cubicle talking about plans for the wedding. Ruth had asked Zoe to be her maid of honour and they still had a few things to finish off. "Oh don't you worry, your hen night will never be forgotten!" The women laughed as Dylan wandered in "Sorry to break this up, but there's… erm… someone in reception to see you Zoe."

Zoe looked at Dylan and stood up "Are you okay? Dylan who is it-" I think you should just go and see." She had completely forgot that she had asked her to come in today to speak about starting here again. She was standing in reception looking around at everything, taking in her surroundings not quite believing she was back… especially after vowing to never work here again. Charlie was standing near Zoe's office with Connie when Zoe walked past into reception. "Zoe… It's good to see you again finally." She walked straight over and gave the woman a huge hug. "Thank you so much." Zoe had never been so happy to see someone. Charlie had seen Dylan looking shocked and Zoe walking to reception and wandered what was going on. The minute he saw her he stopped where he was.

"Good to see you again Charlie." He stood facing her, not sure what to say. "Maggie…"


	6. Giving up

**Just before this starts thank you Lolamufasa for the lovely review (they're my favourite characters too!** **). Please keep reviewing this, I always love seeing what you think about this. Laura xx**

Chapter 6 – Giving up

 _Tuesday_

Zoe was already lying awake in bed when she heard Max moving next to her. She was thinking about the meeting she had with Guy in a few days about whether or not he would be bringing someone new into the department to be clinical lead. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. You do an amazing job and you know it."

Connie couldn't sleep either because all she had on her mind was Sam actually being back. Questions were flying around her head 'Do I want him here? Of course I do! No, no I don't. He left, not me. He won't stay and I'll be left to pick up the pieces again.' She didn't know what to think anymore, right now she just had to view him as another colleague and nothing else.

Sam, Rita and Dylan were in the staffroom having a break when Zoe arrived. "Morning, how's it been this morning?" They all greeted her before Dylan answered "Quiet, hopefully it'll stay that way." Zoe smiled before walking out of the staffroom and towards her office. "Zoe" Sam caught up to her and fell into step with her. "Look, I'm sorry for not explaining exactly who I was earlier to you. I didn't mean to make things awkward for you or the department." Zoe stopped by her office and placed her hand on Sam's arm. "It's okay, but if I know Connie then I think right now it's best to give her some space before trying to speak personal things through." She gave him a warm smile before heading into her office to finish some paperwork.

Charlie was sitting outside the hospital when Maggie wandered over to him. "I guess I owe you an apology." Charlie didn't look up from where he was staring to acknowledge her. "Charlie, I never meant to just leave you here stranded with everything. I had to get away from here while I could, otherwise I never would have got through. I know it's asking a lot but I hope you can forgive me for that-" "Of course I can, but just don't assume you always know what's best for me this time." To the outside world there was nothing but an old friendship, however deep down there were a lot of emotions and past times which remained between them.

The department was in full swing by lunch time and there had been a major RTC called in. "Okay I'm going to need Sam, Connie, Dylan, Maggie, Charlie and Ethan with me in resus. Jay and Tess can you manage cubicles please?" Zoe wandered towards the entrance with the others following waiting for the first ambulance to arrive. "Dylan, Maggie can you take the mother with Charlie, Sam and Connie take the child. Ethan with me" Dixie arrived with the first patient and began reeling off their stats. "This is Bradley, 22. Was hit by the oncoming car and knocked from his motorbike. Shallow breathing and some serious injuries to the head and chest." Zoe and Ethan wheeled him into resus and began working.

The next patient arrived and Dylan walked off with Charlie and Maggie, leaving Connie and Sam stood outside in silence. Connie was looking down at her feet praying the ambulance turned up soon. "How's Grace been since coming home? I know she couldn't wait to see you again." Connie shook her hair back from her face and looked across at him. "It's good. I mean she's happier than before she went but she still resents being at home with me, and not you." Before Sam could begin to respond the ambulance arrived and Iain began to tell them everything about the girl. "This is Alex, she's 5 and was in the back of the car when it turned. KO'd at the scene and hasn't come round since, been down almost 15 minutes now. Adrenalin and morphine given at the scene, looks like some broken ribs and possible punctured lung." Connie looked down at the small girl in front of her, she was so young she didn't deserve something like this.

As soon as the bed was in position in resus Connie began compressions with Sam stood opposite holding the bag. Lofty was watching the monitors for some kind of response. "Still nothing..." Connie began again, she couldn't give up on this poor girl. After the final set there was a faint pulse, Connie stepped back from the bed and wiped her forehead. "Okay can we send her up for a chest x-ray straight away and get her back as soon as possible. Rush the results." Alex was taken upstairs and Connie left resus to go into her office. Sam watched her walk away and left her to herself for a few minutes.

As quickly as she had gone up, the young girl was back down and again in a critical condition. After having the scan she crashed and was rushed back into resus. Sam began compressions with the support of Lofty and Rita "Can somebody get Mrs Beauchamp in here now! Come on Alex, you're not ready for this yet…"

Connie came running into resus to find Sam stepping down from the steps. "No, no, no…" She walked closer to the bed and moved Sam out of her way. "Connie, she's been down for too long there's no way-" "Don't give up on her like you give up on everything else!" Sam looked at Connie and saw the anger in her eyes before walking to the other side of the bed and taking over from Rita, who was stood shocked at witnessing the little outburst. Nobody knew about Connie and Sam other than Zoe and Charlie, and that's how they wanted it for now. Connie began compressions again and received a small beep from the monitors. "Stats are rising slightly, but it's not strong."

Connie moved closer again after looking at the test results. "She needs surgery now." "They can't take her for another half an hour-" "She doesn't have half an hour, if it doesn't happen now she will die." Everyone was quiet in the room, the first to talk was Connie. "Lofty can you find Dr Keogh and tell him I'm going to need him in here for this. Rita I'm going to need a chest drain and some scrubs, we're doing this down here."


	7. Waking up

Chapter 7 – Waking up

 _Tuesday_

Connie was sitting at the end of the little girls bed. She still hadn't woken up since the emergency surgery in resus. Normally Connie wouldn't be here, sat waiting for a patient to wake up but she couldn't tear herself away. The child's parents hadn't made it after the accident and she was all alone until her grandparents arrived. Connie couldn't help but see her own daughter lying here and no matter what she wouldn't want her lying here alone.

Down in the ED everyone was talking about what had happened in resus. "I can't believe she went ahead and did it after Dylan and Zoe said she couldn't." Rita found herself sticking up for the icy consultant. "She's devoted to her job and won't stand by watching a patient die. If I had the same level of skill she did I would have done the same." Ethan and Lily stood understanding where Rita was coming from but couldn't believe she had done it under the circumstances.

" _We don't have the correct equipment or professionals down here to deal with this-" "So what I stand back and watch her die!?" Connie continued prepping herself and Alex for the procedure. "If you're telling me that's what I have to do then I'm obviously not in the profession I thought I was." Sam stepped in front of Connie and tried to speak to her. "Connie, you know this is risky… But if you want to do this, let me help. I trust your judgement enough to know you'd only do this if you thought you could." Connie had been waiting for Sam to cut her down and stop her but when she looked up at him it's not what she saw. She gave a small smile as Sam nodded and went back to get ready to start with her._

Sam was sitting in the staff room with Max and Robyn when Rita walked in with Cal laughing. "Hey, any news from the little girl yet?" Sam shook his head "Don't suppose any of you have seen Mrs Beauchamp?" Their turn to shake their heads. He stood up and smiled before wandering out into cubicles. Still in the staffroom they all began talking again "Have you noticed anything funny about those two? It's like they know each other already-" "Well they did work together upstairs for years." Rita nodded "I know, but it still seems strange to me. Especially with some of the things they said to each other in there."

" _Okay I'm almost done." Sam held onto the young girl as Connie finished what she was doing. "You really think I give up on everything?" Connie continued working "You haven't yet proved me wrong." She didn't once look at him while speaking, but concentrated on what she was doing. "I didn't give up believing in you did I?" She looked up at him for a few seconds to see his eyes fixed on hers. Connie ignored the comment and finished the procedure. "All done… Come on Alex-" Before she could say anything else the machines beeped into life and settled again. Everyone let go of the breath they had been holding in, and the room suddenly became calmer. Sam had walked around to Connie's side "I guess I was right to always believe in you, even if I didn't in anything else." Connie looked up and smiled "Let's get her moved upstairs." Sam stepped aside and let her walk with the bed to the ward._

Still sitting in the room with Alex, Connie was waiting for her to wake up. There was a quiet knock on the door before Sam walked into the room. "I thought you might still be up here. How's she doing?" Connie continued to hold onto the girl's hand. "Everything looks fine but she's not waking up. They won't know the full extent of the damage until she does." Sam crossed the room and stood next to Connie. "Connie." He put his hands on her shoulders and moved behind her. "You did everything you could for her and gave her the best chance she had." Connie let go of Alex's hand and stood up looking at him. "I didn't mean what I said down there, about you giving up on everything-" "It's fine. You were right, I run from anything before giving it a chance." Before Connie could answer the young girl in the bed next to them began to move.

Connie turned back to the bed and crouched down next to her. "Hey there. Everything's alright, my name's Connie and I'm a doctor. You got hurt earlier today and the ambulance bought you here." Sam stood back and watched Connie swap into mother mode. "Your mummy and daddy aren't here at the moment but your grandparents are on the way to see you." She smiled down at the little girl who smiled back. Connie went to stand up and leave the room but the small girl grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave me on my own." Connie looked over to Sam who nodded. "Stay. I'll tell Zoe you're up here, okay." Connie sat back down and smiled slightly at Sam.

Almost three hours later and the consultants were all sat around Zoe's desk. "I know today has been difficult for everyone but that does not excuse what you did. Connie what you did was extremely dangerous and not approved by anyone." Dylan, Sam, Maggie and Connie were all sitting in front of her desk "Mr Strachan you were completely out of place to assist Mrs Beauchamp in resus, especially as this is only your first week here." She looked at the consultants sat in front of her "But I'm not going to take this any further, without you that little girl wouldn't have the chance she does now." Zoe couldn't punish Connie or Sam for this because she would have done the same. "I'll need reports written for the other two patients by tomorrow. Let's just put today behind us and try not to break any other rules otherwise I will have to meet with Guy which I'd really prefer not to do." They all smiled before getting up and leaving the office.

It had been a really long day and most people had left the hospital. Maggie had already gone home, as had Charlie and Tess. "Max you coming home tonight?" Robyn and Lofty were waiting by the staffroom door for him to answer. "Yeah just give me two minutes, I'll meet you out front?" They nodded before leaving him alone in the staffroom.

Connie and Sam were walking out of reception into the night quietly. They both went to speak at the same time. "You first" Connie smiled and looked back towards Sam "Thank you for today. It meant a lot that you were there and believed I could do it." He smiled and carried on walking as she came to a stop next to her car. "I always will. Tell Grace that I'll see her tomorrow, if that's alright with you of course." Connie nodded as Sam turned to walk into the night. "Sam wait… Let me take you home, it's been a long day." He walked back over to Connie as Dylan and Rita walked out of reception. "It's okay, it's pretty close. Anyway you'd only regret it… I'll see you tomorrow Connie." Sam took his arm from where it had been on her hand and walked away.

Zoe was finishing up with paperwork as she heard someone at the door. Walking over to open it she knew it could only be one person at this time. "Why have you not gone home yet, seriously?" Max smiled while leaning against the door frame. "Do I need a reason now? Okay well I have been having some problems with all this difficult porter business and needed some help." Zoe laughed and moved aside for him to come in. As soon as Zoe shut the door Max pulled her closer to him "I'm going to stay at Robyn's tonight, I figured you might want the place to yourself for a night after today." Zoe smiled and leant in to hug Max. "So yeah this rota stuff, I'm really struggling-" Zoe pushed Max backwards and went back to putting away all the folders she had out. "Max I swear I can still throw you out of this office you know." She walked back to Max who was leaning against her desk and kissed him before he stood up and they both left for home.


	8. 2-1

**Sorry for the long delay in updating! Will try and become a little more regular :)**

Chapter 8 – 2-1

 _Wednesday_

Connie was in work early as Zoe had the day off. Wandering around the department at 6 o'clock in the morning was never how she saw her career but she wouldn't try and change it now.

Rita and Dylan were lying in bed just waking up due to the loud ringing alarm at the side of the bed. Rita leant over Dylan to turn it off and rested her head back on his chest. "Do we really have to go in today? Can't we just stay at home." Dylan moved his hand to Rita's back and pulled her closer. "If only, but we'd be leaving Connie 3 consultants short and as much as I'd enjoy seeing that it's not really fair." Rita smiled a little before sitting up and beginning to get ready.

It was pretty cold outside as Maggie was walking across the car park. Sam was standing outside the front of the hospital with Cal, Lofty and Robyn speaking. "So where's Max this morning?" "Got the day off, wish I was as lucky as that!" Sam smiled "Hey Maggie, nice morning isn't it!" She wandered over smiling "Just." The five of them wandered into the ED and saw Connie already signing some patient forms at the nurses' station.

Dylan and Rita were already in the staffroom as Cal, Robyn, Lofty and Maggie walked in. "Hey guys, how long have you been here this morning?" Cal walked to his locker and began to change into his top. "Got in about 10 minutes ago, Connie has been here for hours already though. Where's Sam got to?" Maggie looked around not realising he hadn't followed them in "He's here, was just with us outside."

As the others walked into the staffroom Sam walked up behind Connie and made her jump. "Jesus- Seriously what do you think you're doing?" Sam smiled as he leant on the desk in front of her. "Come on, you know you're easily scared-" "Exactly!" "Mrs Beauchamp, you're needed in cubicles." Tess waited the other side of the tables, "This is not over." Sam laughed as they both walked separate ways.

The ED had been pretty quiet all morning and Sam was finishing cleaning resus. Charlie was walking out and held the door open as Connie approached. "Sam!" She waited for him to turn around but he continued doing what he was doing. "You're going to have to do better than that Miss not so subtle in those heels!" He turned to look at her and smiled realising she was already walking out.

It was strange to think Sam had only been back at the hospital a few days because it already felt like he'd been around months. Sitting in the staffroom with the junior doctors and nurses gossiping made him happy he had decided to come back to the hospital.

Dylan and Rita were finishing up with a patient when Jay wandered over. "Hey guys, we're planning on going for a few drinks Friday night if you're up for it?" Rita smiled "Thanks but I think we were going to have a quiet-" "What time were you thinking?" Jay looked from Rita to Dylan "About 7, straight after shift?" "We'll be there" Dylan nodded. Jay walked off to find everyone in the staffroom and ask them along too. "I thought you didn't like going out with everyone?" Rita walked with Dylan towards the nurse's station where Connie was leaning. "Not all the time, but we don't do it much do we?"

Sam was walking through the department after collecting some test results for Connie, and noticed her stood at the nurse's station again with Rita, Dylan, Tess and Charlie. He began to walk over being as quiet as he could. Maggie went to ask him something but he put his finger to his lips. He carried on walking over as everyone looked over and saw him bar Connie. He did the same again and carried on walking up behind her. As he got closer he put his hands out and grabbed her waist "Mrs Beauhamp…" Connie turned around smacking Sam with the folder she had in her hands as he started laughing. Everyone watched on thinking she was going to murder Sam after that. "Oh you are going to regret that-" "Not yet I'm not, that puts me on 2-0" Sam handed Connie the results as she began to walk away still shaking her head. "How did you survive that?" Cal looked at Sam not believing he was still alive.

The day was passing quickly and relatively quietly. Maggie was working in cubicles with Charlie while Connie finished some paperwork for Zoe. "So how's Louis? Tess told me that he's at home again?" Charlie nodded and wanted to recoil from the subject but knew he shouldn't, not with Maggie. "Yeah, it's been hard but we're getting there." She smiled and carried on walking through to reception with him, "If you need anything." He smiled and they collected their next patient.

Connie left the office and checked everything was okay in cubicles. "Dr Knight, everything okay out here?" "Of course Mrs Beauchamp. Everything's fine out here." Sam walked over to the desk and signed some patient notes before turning to Connie. "So then wicked witch of the west you coming out Friday night?" She turned and faced Sam "Oh well that will depend on whether I'm arrested for murder or not before hand won't it." Cal stood opposite watching as the pair of consultants continued to make remarks at each other. "What's going on?" Ethan and Lily walked over with some of the nurses to see what Cal was finding so interesting. "Mrs Beauchamp is completely owning Sam and he just keeps digging a hole-" "Which I'll bury him in if he doesn't stop in the next few minutes." Everyone laughed as she looked over to Sam who was still smiling.

Everyone was sitting in the staffroom because the ED was so quiet. "So it seems the Ice queen is beginning to melt and show a little heart." Cal said what so many people were thinking but Rita felt she should say something. "Don't be horrible, she's just not the most affectionate person. Doesn't mean she never had a heart." Everyone was laughing and joking but hadn't realised that neither Connie or Sam were around.

Tess was sitting at the computer when Connie approached her. "Hey, everything alright?" Connie put down her folders still looking around. "Yeah, haven't seen Mr Strachan anywhere have you?" Tess nodded "Went up to the store room a few minutes ago to put some things back." Connie smiled and thanked Tess before walking off to find him.

She noticed the door open slightly and walked over. She could see Sam inside and decided to try and get her own back. Connie slipped inside and shut the door behind her. Sam jumped and turned to see her "Ooh losers getting better at this." She laughed before looking to see the mess he had made when he dropped everything he was holding. "At least I didn't make this much of a mess." She bent down and helped him to pick everything back up again. They stood up and ended up face to face with each other. Sam took the boxes from her hands and put them back on the shelf. He turned back to face Connie and she stepped forward putting her hands behind his head and kissed him.

Sam responded and deepened the kiss. He pressed her against the wall in the small cupboard and carried on kissing her. Within seconds their shirts were off and things were getting heated. Sam moved backwards and looked at Connie "This doesn't change anything…" Connie looked at him confused "It's still 2-1 and I'm winning" She playfully punched his arm before kissing him again. She wasn't sure where her and Sam were going to go but for now it's all she wanted.


	9. I Love You's

**So this is just a chapter for everyone who likes the fluff, it takes place during the last chapter and features a small section of the couples I'm concentrating on in this.** **Please review and let me know what you think. Laura xx**

Chapter 9 – I love you's

 _Wednesday_

Zoe was sitting down stairs doing some paperwork when she heard Max turn the radio on. _Just the thought of you gets me so high_ "Girl you're the one, I want to want me…" She hated Max's singing but at the same time she loved it. He walked in and she watched as he carried on singing, and dancing, rather badly. "Please Max I actually quite like this song and you're about to ruin it for me." She dodged the pillow thrown at her from across the room.

It was almost lunch time and Zoe had finished with all the emails she needed to respond to. She walked into the living room of her new flat to see Max on the sofa with his feet up on the little table. "Sooo, I was thinking…" "That can't be good." Zoe leant forward on the end of the sofa and looked up to Max. "If we're telling everyone about us, there's no reason you couldn't stay here. All the time..." Max put his feet down and looked at Zoe, suddenly becoming very serious. "Zo I couldn't afford to-" "I wouldn't expect you to, sure you'll be buying me dinner but I would pay for this place. Max I don't want to live without you anymore, I love you."

She was still lying across the end of the sofa when Max stood up. "I understand you don't like it- Don't just let me talk this time. I never believed we could work, just thought it was some stupid fun. But I was wrong. I've never felt this way for anyone else before, and I know it's not something everyone is lucky to find. If I can't live here with you then I don't want to be here." She was standing opposite Max waiting for him to answer "Well?"

Max closed the space between them "How could I ever turn down a chance to live with you? You're amazing and I know so many people who would kill to be in the position I am right now." She smiled and put her hands around Max's back "So you'll move in?" Max smiled and leant down to kiss Zoe. "I'd be an idiot not to Zo…" He picked her up and carried on kissing her walking into the bedroom.

Rita and Dylan finished eating dinner on the boat house. Dylan took their plates over to the kitchen side as Rita got up and sat on the sofa with Dervla. "What you said earlier, about me not wanting to go out with everyone. You know it's not got anything to do with us don't you?" He waited to see Rita's reaction, "I mean I'm not embarrassed about going out in public with you or anything, I've just never been the sociable guy." Rita got up and walked behind Dylan linking her arms around him and leaning her head against his back. "I know, you don't need to explain that." He turned around to face her. "I love you Rita." He leant down and kissed her before she stepped backwards and blew bubbles from the bowl over him.

"Rita!" She moved further backwards laughing as he turned around and put his hands into the bowl, before turning after her again. She fell backwards onto the couch with Dylan leaning over her. He knelt either side of her and wiped them over her. He proceeded to grab her side sending her into fits of laughter and protest. "Dylan… Stop! Dervla don't just sit there, do something!" She carried on holding onto Dylan's hands as he tickled her. The dog continued sitting at the side watching, until Dylan leant forward to kiss Rita. All of a sudden they both felt a warm breath at the side of their faces and noticed Dervla right there. "Now you move!" Rita laughed as Dylan rolled to the side and held onto her.

Connie was sitting in her bedroom thinking back over what happened earlier. How did she let that happen? She had promised herself to not fall for him again, but that was a bit hard seeing as she had never really gotten back up since the first time.

Grace was sleeping in her bedroom when Connie's phone began vibrating. "Hello?" She stood up and walked around the side of her bed looking out of the window into the city. "Connie, everything you said earlier. Did you mean it?" She leant against the wall staring into the distance. "Sam…" "You said you still loved me Connie, were you just saying it?" Sam stood looking up at the woman he cared so much for, watching her as she unknowingly gazed into the distance. He walked closer to her door and waited for her to answer him. "Connie I never stopped loving you. You've always been on my mind, no matter where I am or who I'm with. I tried seeing other people but always came back to you, even when I was supposed to be in love with them."

Connie found herself struggling to speak. Where did she even start with Sam. 'I've always loved you but you made my life hell' Not exactly a conversation starter that one. "Sam, I don't just say that and not mean it." Sam took a breath and was ready to regret his decision as quickly as he made it. "Then answer the door." She looked further out of the window to try and see but couldn't. He knocked on the door gently almost to prove a point. Connie began to walk out of her room "Sam, what are you doing?" She walked down the stairs, still on the phone. "Connie, I can't pretend I don't feel anything. I know I hurt you but it wasn't exactly painless for me either. I'm not going anywhere this time and I need you to know that."

Connie got to the door and opened it to see him stood there, still holding the phone. "I promise." They stood looking at each other for what felt like hours before Connie moved forward and kissed him. She held onto his jacket as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Connie Beauchamp and no matter how much you push me away I'm going nowhere." She had her arms around his neck still smiling as he turned away from her. "Sam…" He shut the front door, then turned back to Connie picking her up in his arms. "Assume you're still in the same room." She held onto him and laughed as he began walking upstairs.

An hour later they were lying next to each other quietly. Sam was running his fingers across her back as she lay there with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "I want you to know that I really meant what I said. I'm here for good and want to be a proper father to Grace, and someone to you." Connie moved so that she could look up to Sam. It had only been a few days but to them it had felt like years of being together again in the same place.

 _Thursday morning_

"Grace, are you ready for school yet!?" Connie finished packing up her daughter's bags and went upstairs to find her. She was standing in her room dressed and sorted "Go downstairs and get your shoes on, I'll be down in two minutes."

Connie walked into the bedroom to find the bed empty. She turned to walk out when Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, do you want me to wait up here until you both leave?" Connie turned to see Sam stood in just his trousers. "Sam you're her father not some random man." He walked over to her and kissed her. "Mum! We're going to be late again."

Connie pulled away from Sam and he picked up his shirt before getting dressed. "Have I ever told you how amazing you look?" She was wearing a tight black dress which fitted her perfectly. Connie stood with one hand on her hip waiting for Sam to get dressed. "Shut up, come on." She grabbed his hand before walking down the stairs carefully in her heels. "Just coming sweetheart-" "Are you sure you want to-" Connie moved forward and kissed him before he could say anything else.

They walked out into the kitchen as Grace was about to complain again. "Mum if we don't go now I'll get in trouble again." She turned around and saw Connie picking her keys up and noticed someone stood behind her. "DAD!" She ran into his arms as he picked her up. Connie stood back and smiled at how happy her daughter was with Sam here, and all she could think was how she felt with Sam around too.


	10. Preparing For The Unexpected

**Thank you so much for reading this so far! Let me know what you think about this in a review, and if there is anything you' liketo see :) Thank you!**

Chapter 10 – Preparing for the unexpected

 _Thursday_

Zoe was coming out of her bathroom when she noticed Max had already moved from the bed. She walked in and grabbed her dressing gown before heading out to find him.

Walking through the flat she couldn't see him anywhere, but she could smell something and it was amazing. "Max, where are you?" She heard someone moving behind her and turned to see him stood in doorway of their balcony. "Morning beautiful, I made some breakfast. We don't get to have it often so I thought it'd be nice." She walked over to him and saw everything set out behind him "This is lovely." Zoe wrapped her hands around his neck as he leant forward and kissed her.

When Rita was dressed and ready the pair left and begun the short walk to work. "You know, I'm quite looking forward to going out tomorrow night. It should be nice, oh and you know Zoe and Max are finally telling people about their relationship." Dylan looked at Rita who just laughed "Like nobody has realised!" The pair continued to walk hand in hand towards the ED.

After dropping Grace at school, Connie had taken Sam back to his so that he could change his clothes. She was waiting in the small living room of his flat for him to come back. "You can sit down you know…" Sam wandered out from the bedroom with a clean shirt in his hands. Connie smiled back as she carried on looking around the place "Nothing special, I know but it's somewhere to sleep." He walked over to Connie and put his arms around her and rested his head in her shoulder. "What are you thinking about, because you've been quiet ever since we dropped Grace off."

Connie turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I honestly don't know what I'm thinking right now." She rested her head on his chest before taking a deep breath and letting it go. "We better get going or we'll be late-" "You go, I'll walk in. It's fine, I know you and know you're not going to want everyone jumping down your throat straight away." He stepped backwards and looked down at her "Hey, if you want me to come by tonight I can, or we can do this all properly and I can take you out tomorrow night." She smiled again before hugging him and turning to leave. "Con, I love you." She turned around to see Sam watching her, and then opened the door and left for work.

The ED was relatively quiet as Zoe gathered everyone in the staffroom. "As you all know Mr Self will be down in the department tomorrow to 'observe' us. It's nothing to worry about, he's down here to see the management side of things and not you guys…" Max and Connie wandered in quietly and gave smiles of encouragement as they stood to the side. "I know how much this department has turned around recently and I want to congratulate and thank you all for that. So let's get back out there and prove how much this department has changed."

Getting back to it Zoe watched as everyone moved around her, treating patients and laughing with each other. Even though there had been no news on how Jeff was doing, things were getting better with the department. Everyone helped each other through all the problems that had once been a disruption to their work and Zoe had no doubt that the department had been better. "Hey Dylan are you still okay to handle the department while we head out this afternoon?" Cal, Jay and Lofty were standing at the nurses' station as Charlie and Sam walked over. "Zoe go enjoy your afternoon, we're all here and can handle the department for an hour or so. I hate to say it but even Max is pretty good at his job at the moment!" Zoe had to laugh as she saw him walk past with a sarcastic smile on his face as he wheeled a patient to the bathroom.

It was a hot summer afternoon as the women wandered out of the ED and headed for their cars. "I can drive some of us there." Maggie walked towards her car with the women and Zoe noticed Connie was distracted. "I'll drive myself and Connie over while you guys head there together." She smiled as Connie looked back over and walked to her car.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked on their way to the restaurant breaking the silence. "What do you mean-" "Connie I know you well enough to when you're not alright. Is it Sam being back?" Connie laughed and shook her head "I don't know what it is really, because I should be happy that I've got a chance again." Zoe looked over at her friend "Sometimes it just takes a little while for us to realise that." Connie laughed again turning to Zoe "Anyway, you and Max seem to be going well and don't try deny it because you are so obvious."

Arriving at the restaurant they all regrouped and got a table together. They began talking and everyone was enjoying their afternoon. Connie eventually forgot about everything else and joined in with the other women. "So Maggie, have you seen much of Charlie since being back?" Tess looked at her friend as the other women turned their attention to them. "Tess, I do not think I know what you mean. Charlie and I are friends-" "Yeah like Zoe and Max are 'just friends'!" Zoe turned to Rita "Hey!" The women all laughed as they all knew there was something going on with them. "Well if we're on the subject why don't we all dive into personal lives, hey Rita… How's Dervla?" Connie laughed as she saw Rita frown slightly "I dislike dogs, big time! Anyway Connie, what's the deal with you and Mr Strachan then?"

Connie smiled and moved her hair from her face, "He's Grace's father but I hadn't seen him properly for nearly 10 years…" Rita looked at Connie in disbelief "Well he is pretty fine if I can say so… So is there any chance of something happening between you two again? You seemed pretty happy the other day anyway." Connie blushed a little and Zoe sniggered making the other women look at them questioningly. Zoe looked at Connie then the other women "She slept with him already-" "Zoe! Look who wouldn't?" They all laughed before Connie started again "Really though, can you just not say anything please… Right now I just need to see if this is even going to work for us." The women nodded "My lips are sealed…" Rita nodded while physically showing what she meant.

As the women finished up with lunch Connie found that actually saying something to the others had helped her see things a bit better. Getting out of the cars at the ED they noticed Cal and Max standing outside smoking. Max smiled over at Zoe and all the women began making noises, and looking at Zoe. She turned her back to Max staring at the others and smiled at them, turning again walking to Max. "Nice lunch ladies?" Cal had walked over to them and passed Zoe on her way to Max. "Everything okay Zo?" She nodded smiling watching everyone else walk past. "You realise there isn't anybody in this hospital to tell-" "I know, I just didn't want to tell you that." She turned and playfully hit Max who caught her hand and wrapped her into a hug. "Seeing as there isn't anyone to tell, there's no one left to hide from." He leant forward and kissed her as she put her arms around his neck, not caring who saw them anymore.

As the shift drew to an end everybody began getting their things to leave. Dylan and Rita were already walking out of the department when Robyn and Lofty caught up to them. "Have you guys seen Max? He was supposed to be buying dinner tonight but he's disappeared!" Rita laughed as they carried on walking "I think he's buying dinner, just not for you guys."

Max was in the office with Zoe waiting for her to finish when Connie walked in. "You not going home yet?" Zoe looked at her colleague "No, I'm covering the night for Maggie… She's helping Charlie with something tonight." Zoe nodded and left the conversation there "Do you want me to stay?" Connie shook her head straight away "No you guys go home. You deserve a night off before tomorrow with Guy." The two left, leaving Connie by herself in the office.

Maggie and Charlie were on their way back to the house. "You don't have to do this you know-" "Yes I do. You're not alone in this Charlie." Arriving home Charlie looked towards his house where Louis was. "Come on, you're going to get through this, both of you together."

Connie was sitting in the office signing paperwork when someone came into the office. "Sam? Why are you still here, you should get home." He walked in with a bag and out it down on Zoe's desk before settling down in her chair. "Zoe would kill you if she saw you." Sam leant back and looked at Connie, "Good things she's not here then. You really think I'd leave you to do an all night shift on your own?" Connie looked back down to her paperwork as Sam stood up and walked over to her desk. He moved her hands away from the paperwork and sat in front of her "Zoe told me what you said earlier about a second chance, don't kill her she wanted me to know…" When Connie didn't answer he stood up again "So what do you want chicken or egg because I know what I'd prefer." She just laughed, appreciating how well Sam knew her to change the subject on to something else. It might be a long night, but at least it wouldn't be a lonely one.


	11. Judgement Day (Part 1)

**So this is a 3-parter and all fairly long. Please keep reviewing thank you to everyone who does, or whether you just read this thanks :)**

Chapter 11 – Judgement day (Part 1)

 _Friday_

5am: Zoe woke up early. Not being able to sleep at the thought of the day ahead of her. She prayed that nothing would go wrong and that Guy would just leave the department as it was. She decided to get up and sort herself out as she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

In the hospital Connie had just finished treating a patient. She went into the office and noticed Sam had cleared away all the food and rubbish from earlier. He was upstairs in the on call room getting some sleep after she told him to as they both needed to be ready to support Zoe today. Connie knew about everything, but she was the only one besides Max who did. Looking at the time she knew she needed some sleep.

Tess was arriving and noticed Connie leaning against the desk. "Heya, go and get some rest for a couple hours. I'll come and wake you when we need you back down here." She smiled before leaving the nurse standing in the ED and heading upstairs. Connie quietly opened the door to the on call room and saw Sam fast asleep still. She smiled remembering how he looked when he slept. She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her and slipped off her heels.

"What time is it?" Connie turned around and saw him leaning up looking at her "5:30, sorry I didn't want to wake you." He smiled "It's fine, you need to sleep though. Come here." At first she stopped herself, but then walked over to the bed. After all she came up here knowing he was in here so part of her wanted to just lie down and sleep next to him.

6am: Rita and Dylan were getting ready to go into work as they were heading in before Zoe to help sort the department out for the rest of the day. "What do you think this is all really about? Guy coming into the department. Zoe's been working her arse off for the past few weeks, and for what Guy to stick his nose in again." Dylan shrugged as he sat down next to Rita "I don't know. All I know is Zoe's going to need all of us today and that's what she'll get."

7am: Maggie, Charlie, Ethan and Cal arrived in the department and straight away began treating the few minor injury patient's waiting in reception.

"Hey Charlie, is everything alright out here?" Tess walked over to the other nurses' and checked how cubicles were looking. "Everything is running smoothly so far. I hope it doesn't get too busy today." Tess nodded as she noticed Rita, Dylan, Robyn and Lofty wander in. "Morning Tess!" Rita chirped as she wandered by into the staffroom.

Once Rita sorted herself, her and Tess called all the nurses into the staffroom. "Okay guys, until Dr Hanna arrives this morning let's just keep the cubicles as free as possible. Make sure you're always acting professionally today, I know sometimes we all have a joke but with Guy walking round today let's not give him any reason to complain!" Tess finished speaking as Rita began. "Okay guys look, if anything major comes in then Robyn, Lofty and Jay I need you guys to keep on top of everything in cubicles. Let's make this as easy for Zoe as possible."

8am: Zoe was sitting in bedroom finishing her hair and make-up when Max sat up in the bed behind her. "You okay this morning?" Zoe finished her make-up and looked at Max in the mirror "Yeah, I'll be alright." She looked at herself in the mirror again as she felt Max standing behind her. "I'm here for you Zoe, and so is everybody else. Just don't panic today, it's a normal day." She turned around and stood up kissing Max before they both finished getting ready to leave.

Maggie was finishing with a patient when she bumped into Tess. "Have you seen Connie this morning?" Tess had forgotten to wake her up when people began arriving this morning, but they hadn't been too busy. "She's asleep in the on call room, I'll go and wake her in a minute." Maggie nodded "It's okay I'll go up and get her." She smiled and turned from Tess heading upstairs. She knocked on the door lightly and noticed Connie asleep in Sam's arms still. She woke Sam up carefully "Sorry, we'll need you downstairs soon." She smiled apologetically towards Sam. "It's alright, we'll be down in a bit."

After a few minutes Sam carefully moved his arms from around Connie and stood up. He had a clean shirt in his bag so decided to change while she was still sleeping. He locked the door so that nobody walked in and began to change. He heard Connie moving behind him and turned to see her awake "Morning sleeping beauty… We need to head down in a bit." She sat up for a minute before walking towards Sam who opened his arms up to her. "Thanks for last night Sam." He didn't answer but just kissed the top of her head instead. "I better finished getting dressed in case anyone comes up to wake you."

She smiled and moved backwards letting him do up his shirt. "Do you need anything?" Connie shook her head "I bought my things up here before I told you to get some rest last night. She quickly stepped out of her clothes and put on the dress she'd bought with her. Putting her heels back on and brushing her hair quickly she looked at Sam who had picked up the few bags and opened the door for them.

8:45am: Zoe and Max wandered in to her office and dumped their bags before quickly turning back out into the ED. She looked over and realised everything was already sorted for the day. Rita and Dylan were waiting by the computer smiling at the relief they saw on her face. Connie and Sam wandered down the stairs together after having gotten changed. "I'll stick these in my locker and get it out at the end of the day for you." Connie smiled as she walked towards Zoe. "You ready?" Zoe nodded "As I'll ever be…"

10am: Guy Self walked into a busy ED which was incredibly well organised for Holby. Rita was talking to a few nurses, while others were taking their patients from reception through to cubicles. It looked like they had a good order to everything that was happening.

Dylan and Rita were working together in resus with a young boy who had been involved in a minor car accident. Maggie was clearing the board of the patients who had been moved to other wards upstairs by Max and the other new porters.

Connie was completing some patient notes as she noticed Guy from the corner of her eye. "Morning Mrs Beauchamp. I see things are ordered this morning, part of your doing?" Connie couldn't stand this man but turned towards him anyway. "Actually no this wasn't. Funnily enough it was down to the team that work here together." Connie turned back to her paperwork and finished signing the forms for discharge.

Zoe came out of the office and saw Guy was in cubicles with Tess and Charlie. "Guy." Zoe walked towards him and he turned to see her. "Dr Hanna, nice to see you this morning. Everything seems to be running well this morning." She nodded and turned to Jay who had just walked up to her. "5 patient's on their way in. 2 children who are quite distressed. The roof caved in at a dance hall where there were a few classes happening. Majority out fine, we're getting the serious cases while minors are being sent to St James." Great.

11:30am: "Okay Dylan can you take the first with Charlie please." The two men left to meet Iain at the ambulance. "Connie and Cal can you take the first child that arrives please, Rita and Maggie can you get the second. Sam and Ethan take the next patient, Tess with me please." Guy watched as Zoe made the arrangements for various doctors to deal with the incoming casualties. "Resus bay 2 please Iain. Connie can you take bay 3, Sam 4. Maggie can you take the side room next to resus, Tess we'll have to go next door to that."

1pm: The department was in organised chaos with the new arrivals. Guy had been breathing over Zoe's shoulder all morning and wouldn't give her any space to work. "Okay let's get him moved upstairs to ICU please." One of the new porters moved him upstairs and Zoe went into resus to check how everyone was doing.

"Connie, how's she doing?" The little girl appeared calmer than when she had arrived. "Good, we're ready to move into cubicles now." She smiled at the clinical lead reassuring her that everything was fine. Max sauntered into resus with a wheelchair for the young girl. "So who's the special girl that gets a ride in this crazy thing." The little girl sat grinning from the bed and was helped down by Connie before sitting in the wheelchair. "You ok?" Max looked at Zoe and moved slightly closer to her. "I'll be alright, yeah." He moved forward and kissed her quickly before holding onto the wheelchair again "Right let's take you for a spin."


	12. Judgement Day (Part 2)

Chapter 12 – Judgement day (Part 2)

 _Friday_

2pm: Maggie and Charlie were sitting outside on a break when Jay, Robyn and Lofty walked outside and joined them. "Anyone else getting annoyed with the big man breathing down our necks?" Charlie looked over at Jay "Shh, I know it's annoying but we're doing all this for Zoe." They nodded and sat on the wall opposite the others on the bench.

They were messing around having a laugh when Guy walked out and noticed them all. He stood listening to them talking when he bumped into Tess. "Is everything okay there?" He straightened himself out again and nodded before turning back into the department. "Whatever you guys were just saying… " Tess stuck her head around the wall "Guy just heard." They all rolled their eyes before jumping up and heading back into the department together.

3pm: Guy walked in to see Rita and Dylan heading to the staffroom. They sat down for their lunch break and discussed the patients from this morning. "It's not your fault that there was complications Dylan. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong because it's not your fault okay." She rested her hand on his arm, making him look at her. She kissed him before they sat back and carried on talking.

Connie was walking through cubicles checking everything was running smoothly when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _Have you had a break yet?_ She looked over and noticed Sam was leaning against the desks at the nurses' station watching her. She loved how much he looked out for her, but hated how she couldn't lie about things to him. _I'll go when the others come back._ Guy walked over at the point and she slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket. "Mr Self, anything I can help you with?" He walked with Connie keeping pace, she knew he wanted to say something but hadn't yet.

"Is there something you wanted because I'm busy here." She signalled to everything around her. "I'll get straight to the point. This department has been acceptable for too long, it needs to be more than that. You've wanted more power since you got here, why haven't you tried before now?" She looked at Guy before continuing to read through her notes. "You're right, I did come here with the plan to 'gain power'. But seeing how Dr Hanna controls this department, and how everybody respects the ground she walks on I'd never try and ruin something like that. Neither should you." Connie walked away from Guy and headed towards Sam. "I don't know about you but I need to get out of here for a bit."

Sam and Connie went upstairs for a break. Sam sat down in the on call room while Connie shut the door and began pacing around the room. "Who does he think he is saying that to me? What did he expect me to do, tell him I'd drop her in it and take her job. Is that really what people think I'm like?" She barely stopped for breath before starting again. "Sam he's out to get read of Zoe and it doesn't seem like there's much we could do to stop it." He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands. "I think what you did, telling him where to stick that was enough to tell him how much we want and need Zoe here."

4pm: Zoe was sitting in her office when Max walked in. "Hey, you up for a quick break?" Zoe looked up at Max "You know I shouldn't smoke when I'm on shift, let alone with Guy around." Max closed the door "And what's he going to do Zo? Nowhere does it say you can't have a break…" She sighed and got up to leave with Max.

The department had gone quiet after discharging several patients from cubicles, so some of the nursing staff were standing at the desks in the middle of the department talking. They were always being aware of any patients around them, and paying attention to anybody new coming in. "So are we all up for tonight still?" Cal had wandered over while it was quiet before he went to his next patient. "Yes, straight after work?" He nodded and departed for cubicles again. Guy was standing by the wall watching everyone stand talking.

4:30pm: "Zo chill out. You don't need to be so stressed about this, you do an amazing job here and everyone knows it." She leant against the wall next to Max. She turned her head to look at him and saw he was doing the same. "You know I'm right, so just stop being so hard on yourself." She gave a small smile as Max pushed off from the wall and stood in front of her. "I love you Zoe Hanna and you are the most amazing doctor I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Now stop moaning and go back inside-" Zoe pulled Max's jumper so he came closer to her and kissed him.

7:30pm: The end of the shift was drawing closer and Guy was still lingering in the department. Zoe finished assisting a patient and was walking back over to her office when she noticed Guy already in there waiting for her. She stopped where she was and changed her direction to the nurses' station. "Can I speak to you all quickly please…" She waited for everyone to gather round and go quiet. "I just wanted to say how proud you all made me today and how lucky I've been to work with such great nurses, consultants, porters, receptionists… Thank you for all your help today, I probably wouldn't have made it through today without everyone's support."

Zoe paused and looked down a little before looking up at everyone again. "Truth is I'm not sure how the next 5 minute are about to go, and you could be in for a change here. I've got to speak to Guy, and you'll soon know what's happening. Thank you." Zoe turned and headed for her office when Connie caught up with her, "You're not doing this on your own Zoe." She smiled and walked into the office with her not only her boss but her friend.

"What was all that with Zoe?" Maggie looked confusingly towards the others who were all still stood at the desks. "It was like a thank you and goodbye speech." Rita stood back and looked towards Max who was agitated and not taking his eyes from the office. "Max, what's been going on?" He looked at all the staff worried about what was happening with Zoe. "Guy wants Zoe out… He was going to hire a new clinical lead a few weeks ago but she persuaded him to give her 2 weeks. Today was the end of that, and he's probably tearing shreds off of her because he will use anything at all to get rid of her." Everyone went silent until the office door was thrown open.

"Zoe the department is appalling. Staff mess around on site, gossip non-stop, not to mention the dating each other-" "What do you expect Guy. Everyone works here all hours of the day, they don't get much of a life outside of here! What now we can't form friendships and bonds in the workplace… I forgot we all had to be celibate here!" Zoe turned around and took a breath listening to the rest of what he had to say. "You can't run this department effectively Zoe, where as I know others could." He looked towards Connie again who turned and opened the office door leaving with Zoe closely behind.

Connie walked past everyone and into the staffroom throwing the door shut behind her. Sam moved from where he was and went in after her to see if she was alright.

Zoe walked out the office and turned to face Guy. "This department doesn't run effectively? Okay, where were you when several staff were injured and severely lost by the accident a month ago. Oh that's right sat behind a desk blaming everyone else for the problems. This ED has been ordered all day, Tess and Rita do a damn good job of running the nurses, they controlled it all today. In resus everyone dealt with their patients and helped each other after. As for gossiping, yes we have conversations with each other and know how to laugh." She turned to Dylan, then Max, then Sam and Connie who had come out of the staffroom "People dating, yes they do. It happens all the time. Has it affected their work? Has it hell, they do a bloody good job of working in this place. You know what I don't care what you say but I run this place how I run it and it seems no matter what I do, you aren't interested. If I've got to go to protect all of them, then so be it. I quit, you'll have my resignation on your desk by the end of the day but don't ever say they don't work effectively." With that Zoe turned and walked out of the ED leaving everyone in shock.

 **Sorry it's been a while! Please review what you think :) Thank you, Laura xx**


	13. Judgement Day (Part 3)

**Okay I know these last few chapters have been really long and all about the same thing, but it's coming to an end I promise! Probably couldn't see this ever happening, but I hope you like it. There is something at the bottom too, please read**

Chapter 13 – Judgement day (Part 3)

 _Friday_

7:45pm: Zoe was standing outside the hospital looking back at the place she had spent so many years of her life being and couldn't believe it was all over.

Connie walked over to Guy "I think if you're finished destroying your Emergency Department you should leave." He turned and looked at her "All this could have been yours easily, and you could have done so much with it." He turned to leave but Connie stopped him. "You know what, maybe it could… But I'd rather live with the regret than the disappointment of letting down a friend and tearing apart a good team. If Zoe leaves then I'm gone too." She didn't realise she was going to say it quite so bluntly but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Guy stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Connie. "You'd throw away your career for Dr Hanna?" Maggie stepped forward "I don't think you realise how hard it is to run an ED. I left this hospital vowing to never come back here, for reasons such as you… But I'd do anything for Dr Hanna because she is an amazing woman who deserves so much more respect than what she's getting." Charlie and Tess looked towards Guy "You know what, I think I speak for most of the department here when I say if Zoe leaves, you lose a lot of us too."

Connie looked around as Sam stepped forward and held Connie's hand. "I can't believe we're all doing this…" Guy looked around at everyone who was so in favour of Zoe. "Well I can see that you all support Dr Hanna but why when she can't run this department in a way that is needed. It's clear she can't from her departure-" "Departure?! You gave her no choice!" Max spoke up finally having heard enough about how inadequate Zoe was. "And you are… Oh yes the porter that's sleeping with her. Easy to forget though, as I'm sure she will soon enough." Max laughed "Is that what people say when they're alone and jealous, because I'm sure you're not the one moving in with her." Connie smiled, finally this department were sticking together, she just wished it wasn't under the circumstances.

Guy looked towards the staff who had been quiet this whole time. Zoe had started to walk back into the department and was listening. "And what do you all think of Dr Hanna?" She noticed that Tess, Charlie, Maggie, Rita, Connie, Sam, Dylan and Max were stood to one side. What had they done?

"If I may, I've not been here long this time round but Dr Hanna is the best boss I've had. The clinical lead before her was good yeah, but we don't need a boss who is just willing to shout at you and complain." Jay stood next to Tess and folded his arms signalling he was done. Call stood up "Mr Self, Dr Hanna is kind caring, you can approach her with anything. But she has boundaries, and she'll sort things out. She does control this department and without her you wouldn't have an ED here." He saw she was standing not too far from them and smiled as him, Ethan, Robyn and Lofty moved towards Jay and the others.

Guy sighed and pinched his nose as he looked down at the floor. Dixie and Iain walked in to the department and noticed everyone stood around. Someone had been talking outside about what was happening so they decided to come and have their say in this. "Mr Self…" He turned to see Zoe and the paramedics walking in behind her. Max noticed her and went straight to her side. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say without Zoe we wouldn't have got through the last few weeks. I know I wouldn't. She's been the support and driving force behind us all getting through the accident… And I know how much Jeff respects and loves this woman, getting rid of her would devastate all of us."

Finally he accepted that there was no way he could remove Zoe from the ED. She was an amazing consultant, and from the sounds of it a decent clinical lead. "Dr Hanna, I feel I should apologise about the situation here. It seems your staff are extremely loyal to you and feel you do the job better than anybody else could-" "But do you? If I've got to have you breathing down my neck because you don't trust me to run the department, then why should I stay?" Guy sighed again "Because I was clearly wrong." Looking around at everyone he turned back to Zoe "I expect that you'd all like to get home now, so I'll leave you all to it." He turned and left the department as Zoe watched him walk away.

8:30pm: Zoe was putting things away in her office after the crazy day they'd had. She walked out of her office with her bag and looked around at the department. The night shift had begun, and everyone else had left the hospital for the pub. She figured there was no need to make an announcement to everyone about her and Max now, but they were all in well need of a drink tonight.

Connie walked out of the staffroom and over to Zoe. "Hey, how you doing?" Zoe smiled and sighed "Honestly? I'm tired." Connie nodded "I know how that feels, Guy spoke to me before… Tried to get me to agree taking over. It had crossed my mind when I first came here, you know. But I couldn't do it, seeing you out here… You belong here and anyone who says you don't can leave." The women smiled and slowly walked towards the entrance of the ED.

Maggie and Rita were there waiting "Why didn't you tell us what was going on? We could have helped you out more Zoe-" "It's fine… What you did today was enough." They walked over to the pub where all the staff were already getting a drink in. "Oh by the way Connie, nobody realised you and Sam earlier. I didn't know if you'd want people knowing still, just so you know." She smiled at Rita and carried on into the pub.

When they entered everyone cheered and Zoe just smiled at them all. They had all been willing to walk out of their jobs for her. She walked straight to Max who had bought her a drink "Thank you..." She turned to everyone in front of her. "I just wanted you all to know how grateful I am to all of you for what you said today. It means a lot to know you're all behind me like that." Connie smiled and raised her glass "To Dr Hanna and her following of lazy staff who just wanted a reason for a day off!" They all laughed and toasted to Zoe.

After a few hours in the pub people had begun to leave, although the majority were still there. Connie realised how people really hadn't noticed anything between her and Sam which she was glad about as she wanted to take things slow this time with him. Zoe wandered over to Max who was at the bar "Can I talk to you outside?" Cal looked over at Max and raised his eyebrows "Think you're in their mate." Max laughed and Zoe turned to face him also laughing. She held onto his hand and walked outside.

"Max what Guy said to you earlier-" "Zoe you don't have to explain anything." She shook her head "No I do." She sat down with him at one of the tables outside. "Saying that I'd forget you and move on… He had no right to say something like that to you, and it would never happen. Max I couldn't forget you even if I tried to!" Max laughed at Zoe who was smiling but knew he hadn't got where she was coming from. "I get it Zo, it's fine-" "No you really don't Max… I love you so much and never want to be without you. We're going to need you and always will." Max smiled at Zoe but noticed her mistake. He looked at her and the smile had faded. "You mean you're going to need me?" Zoe shook her head and held his hand "No I mean we're…" she placed his hand on her stomach "going to need you Max."

Zoe hadn't noticed the people who had come outside while they were talking. Connie, Sam, Dylan, Rita, Tess, Maggie, Charlie, Cal and Jay were watching from the wall. "You mean you're pregnant?" Zoe sat there quietly when Max stood up and looked at her "I can't believe this… Zo this is amazing, I'm going to be a dad." He picked Zoe up who wrapped her arms around his neck and spun her round. He put her down and kissed her as the others wandered over to them and congratulated the pair of soon-to-be parents.

 **Okay so a slightly unrealistic idea, but it came to me half way through and I just went with it** **Hope you like it, please let me know what you think! Laura xx**


End file.
